No Gain
by 4 BabYunJae InNOcent
Summary: Adakah yang lebih menyakitkan daripada menunggu suatu hal yang tidak pasti dalam waktu berkepanjangan? YUNJAE fanfiction, PROLOG.


**Title: NO GAIN**

**Author: Shin**

**Main Cast: YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Adakah yang lebih menyakitkan daripada menunggu suatu hal yang tidak pasti dalam waktu berkepanjangan?_

Dua insan itu saling merapatkan badan, saling memeluk, saling menghapus jarak raga masing-masing.

"Jeongmal saranghae Boo~" salah seorang diantara dua insan tersebut membisikan kalimat cinta kepada pasangannya.

"Nado, nado saranghae Bear!" dan sang pasangan tak mau kalah dengan membalas bisikan jiwa mereka.

Mereka adalah Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Sepasang kekasih yang menurut padangan masyarakat dianggap tabu dan tidak dibenarkan, yang menurut keluarga mereka dicap sebagai pembuat aib. Tapi, siapa orangnya yang mampu menolak sebuah rasa? Rasa adalah anugerah dan Jung Yunho telah dianugerahi sebuah rasa cinta kepada Kim Jaejoong begitu pun sebaliknya.

Jadi, salahkah mereka?  
Mereka hanya memilih takdir melalui hati mereka.. Karena jika mereka memakai nalar akan ada seribu satu alasan logika yang menimbulkan banyak asumsi.. Dan mereka tahu, saat isi kepala tidak mampu menuai jawaban, mereka menggunakan isi hati sebagai alternatifnya.

"Aku takut Bear…" Jaejoong menatap sayu pada Yunho.. Doe eyes nya sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Sstt… Uljima Boo… Aku akan selalu bersamamu.. Kita akan menghadapinya berdua, Boo..Bukan kau seorang diri!" semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka, Yunho mencoba menenangkan sang kekasih. Yunho tahu apa yang Boojaenya takutkan. Jung Yunho sangat tahu itu.

Tiga hari yang lalu adalah klimaks dari konflik pasangan YunJae dengan orang tua mereka masing-masing.  
Selama ini walaupun Keluarga Jung maupun keluarga Kim memang menentang hubungan terlarang kedua putera tunggal mereka, namun mereka tidak sampai semarah seperti tiga hari yang lalu saat Nyonya Jung mendapati Yunho tengah tidur seranjang dengan Jaejoong. Tidur dalam artian berhubungan badan.

"Terkutuk kau Jung Yunho! Aku tidak pernah mendidikmu untuk berbuat seperti ini!" luapan emosi, amarah, tangis dan kekecewaan membaur dalam setiap penekanan kata yang terlontar dari mulut Mrs. Jung.

"Ini harus di hentikan Yunho ah! Harus di hentikan!"

PLAK

Dan tamparan pun refleks mendarat dipipi sang anak dari tangan lembut sang ibu.

xxxx

Lembayung senja terlukis indah di langit Busan. Mengantar sang mentari untuk terlelap digantikan rembulan.  
Sementara sepasang sejoli itu masih dalam posisi mereka sejak beberapa menit lalu.

"Kajja.. Kita pulang Boo!" Yunho melepaskan rengkuhan dan bangkit berdiri seraya menjulurkan tangannya bermaksud membantu Jaejoong yang masih betah duduk beralaksan rumput di bawah pohon besar tempat yang menurut mereka sangat pas untuk berbicara bahasa hati.

"Aniya… Aku tidak mau pulang Bear.. Aku tidak mau pulang lalu selamanya tetap terkurung di dalam rumah itu. Kau tahu ancaman Appaku tidak pernah main-main kan, Jung Yunho!"

Menghela nafas.. Yunho lantas duduk kembali dan memeluk tubuh yang terkesan rapuh untuk seorang laki-laki di depannya. Yunho tahu kekasihnya sedang dalam suasana hati yang sangat dominan untuk meluapkan emosi. Yunho mengerti Boojaenya sangat takut dengan problem yang mereka hadapi, tapi bukankah Yunho sudah mengatakan bahwa masing -masing diantaranya tidak akan melawan sendirian, Yunho berjanji mereka akan selalu berpegangan tangan dan bergandengan menghadapi ini semua.

"Aku selalu bersamamu Boo, dan akan selalu bersamamu.. Ayo kita pulang.. Aku akan memintamu langsung dari Appa Kim.. Aku sudah tidak bisa berpura-pura lagi, Joongie.. Kita saling mencintai dan mereka sudah tahu hubungan kita sejauh mana.. Aku akan bertanggung jawab, Boo.. Akan aku buktikan semua kata-kata cintaku selama ini bukan hanya lisan tapi dalam bentuk perbuatan.. Kita akan menikah dengan atau tanpa restu orang tua kita, lalu kita akan pergi dari Busan.. Kita ke kota.. Ke Seoul atau ke Jepang.. Kita akan membuka lembaran hidup baru dengan orang-orang yang mau mau menerima kita., karena hidup disini percuma saja, Boo… Tidak ada satu pun yang mengerti cinta kita."

Jaejoong terisak.  
Kim Jaejoong larut dalam tangis mendengar penuturan Yunho.  
Ah..rasanya Jaejoong tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan kata-kata.  
Hanya satu hal yang Jaejoong tahu, ia akan hidup bahagia bersama Yunho orang yang dicintainya..  
Tapi, benarkah kebahagiaan itu nyata adanya? Atau hanya kias semu semata?

**LANJUT OR DELETE?**


End file.
